Forum du célibat
by Catirella
Summary: Certains font des jeux de rôle... D’autres pimente leur vie pour sortire du train train habituelle... Et d’autres font les deux en entraînant ceux qui n’ont rien demander à personne ! ... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 31]... YAOI


Titre : **Forum du célibat **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 31)

_Bêta, Arlia. __Toujours à titre exceptionnel : _

_Un autre os du mardi _

_Un peu tarabiscoté mais ça se comprends bien tout de même _

_Bonne lecture Arlia _

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 22 et 23 novembre 2006. _

J'ai eu un souci.  
J'avais le titre mais pas le texte.  
Du coup j'ai pas aimé la première version et j'ai changé certaines choses.  
Ce qui nous a donné cet OS que je n'aime pas particulièrement.  
Il est…  
Bizarre !  
Ambiguë et cela peut paraître pas clair du tout.  
Je suis désolée mais j'avais pas d'idée cette semaine, FF m'a miné le moral en plus de ma vie de merde.  
Mais ça on s'en fout.  
Bon ben bonne lecture quand même.  
BISOU.  
Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Encore plus cette semaine, Gomen.**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣ 

**Note du lundi 27 novembre 2006 à 21h  
**  
J'ai fait au mieux pour répondre aux reviews mais là franchement  
c'est le caca complet. Entre celle à qui j'avais répondu avant (et j'ai eu des loupés).  
Celle ou je n'ai pas encore répondu et ce soir ma messagerie merde et en plus depuis hier FanFiction  
ne veux pas des fichiers Word en téléchargement " _Merci petit fichier vierge que j'avais au cas ou_ "  
La cata quoi.  
Je suis désolée si j'ai louper des personnes en répondant à mes reviews pour l'OS de mardi  
denier « Coup de foudre et conséquences ».

Catirella

-

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur l'OS " **Coup de foudre et conséquences** " :

**kat-chan :** … L'inspi m'a pas été au RDV pour l'OS ci-dessous je trouve. Merci à toi pour cette review… Bisou, Catirella

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… _

**

* * *

**

**Forum du célibat **

**

* * *

**

« Arrête de me tirer par la manche du pull QUATRE… »

« Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu ne veux pas y mettre du tien. Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? »

« Oui et je m'en fous. »

Quatre lui flanque une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… **Méchant**. »

« Allah fait un miracle… … ! … »

« Quatre. »

« **Quatre**. »

Duo lève les yeux au ciel.

« Merci Allah, Quatre vient de voir son miracle… faites que ce ne soit pas un mirage sinon j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler… Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… »

« Vas à la chasse et arrête de dire des bêtises… Lui il est déjà chassé, à plus Duo. »

Et Quatre part à la chasse au mâle avec une mèche folle et un œil vert.

« HÉ ! PAS TOUCHER **JE MORDS**… »

Un homme vient de mettre une main aux fesses à Duo et pas de chance il est pas canon du tout.

« Hummmmmmm, j'adore ça… Moi c'est Howard et toi ? »

« Hein ? Je ne suis pas libre. »

« Hein bizarre comme nom, tu sais que tu as un beau petit cul. »

« Je rêve ! Je ne m'appelle pas " Hein " et mon cul est déjà réservé. »

« Je ne vois pas l'ombre d'une quelconque occupation des lieux. »

Duo commence à perdre patience.

« Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis et restes-y par la même occasion ducon. »

« Non c'est Howard et tu es là pas besoin d'aller vérifier ça aussi. »

« CASSE TO… »

« Mon amour reste poli. »

« Hn ? »

Duo tourne la tête très vite et reste la couche ouverte à la vison qui se trouve à moins de 15 cm de lui.

« Tu as perdu ta langue mon ange ? Et vous allez jardiner ailleurs sa carotte et son terrier, comme il vous l'a dit ne sont pas libres. »

« Hein ? »

« Mon cœur arrête de dire " Hein " tu veux bien et ferme la bouche. »

Duo regarde cet homme parfait qui a maintenant pris en otage sa taille et qui vient aussi de lui donner un baiser juste à côté de son œil droit. Il en a des frissons partout et rougit comme une jeune fille.

« Voui. »

« Merci mon ange… Vous êtes encore là ? »

« Non je vous laisse… Un truc à trois ça vous dit ? »

« **PERVERS**. »

Et l'homme qui avait pris Duo en main éclate de rire.

« Je pense que la réponse est non. J'aurais au moins tenté ma chance dommage. »

L'homme s'éloigne et Duo le fixe avec les sourcils froncés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Une personne comme vous qui n'est pas ici de son plein gré. »

« Ah ! Merci. »

« Hn. »

Duo le regarde pour le coup.

« Pardon ? »

« De rien. »

« D'accord. Il est où le lapin ? »

« Hn ? »

« Mon ami qui m'a traîné ici en trichant à pierre papier ciseau… Elle est chaude votre main. »

« Hn, je peux la retirer maintenant. »

« NON… Enfin c'est que l'autre ou un autre pourrait revenir… »

Le « Hn » parfait lui sourit et Duo en fait de même.

« Qui est le Lapin ? »

« Un garçon blond comme les blés voir pire et qui à un visage d'ange mais c'est un ange démoniaque, il est terrible au lit. »

« Hn ! Testé ? »

« NON… Les murs sont fins. »

Sourire en coin.

« Je vois. »

« Moi j'entends hélas… Un vrai lapin qui joue la lapine. »

« Ce n'est pas lui pas hasard ? »

Duo regarde en direction du regard de « Hn ».

« Si… Il a pris contact avec sa proie le pauvre… »

« Non l'autre et encore plus pervers que lui et il joue le rôle du lapin à la perfection. »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Hn… C'est mon coloc. Je lui ai offert une figurine de Lucky Luck. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Levé de sourcil.

« Il tire plus vite de son ombre. »

Duo éclate de rire.

« Et ben ça va pas être triste s'ils copulent ! »

« Ils vont copuler et pas qu'une fois. »

« Et vous ? »

« Hn ? »

« Vous faites quoi hormis sauver les idiots comme moi qui ont l'air de débarquer de Vénus. »

« Informaticien et vous ? »

« Comptable. »

« Puceau ? »

Duo est rouge de honte.

« Voui, ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Hn… Vous rougissez comme une fille. »

« La honte. »

« Non c'est mignon. »

« Merci. »

« Et je peux me permettre de vous demander votre nom ? »

« Oui… Duo Maxwell colocataire de la lapine. »

« Ravi Duo… Heero Yuy, moi je suis celui du lapin. On peut se dire " tu " ? »

« Oui. »

Duo frissonne.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux t'inviter à boire un chocolat ? »

« Heuuuu, oui mais je dois le dire à Quatre c'est lui qui m'a servi de chauffeur pour venir. »

« Hn, je viens avec toi car Trowa va devoir se faire raccompagner par ton Quatre. »

« D'accord. »

-

Une petite heure plus tard.

« Merci ça fait du bien. Il est qu'elle heure ? »

« 22h30 »

« C'est tout ! Je pensais qu'il était minuit. »

« Non… Tu es pressé de rentrer ? »

« Non j'ai pris ma journée demain. Je savais pas comment ça se passait ce type de forum, ben j'aime pas. »

« Moi je ne regrette pas car j'ai pu faire ta rencontre. »

Duo rougit une fois de plus.

« Voui moi aussi pour ça c'était super, mais je veux plus y aller. »

« Je te l'interdirais de toute façon. »

« Jaloux ? »

« Très. »

« Heero ? »

« Hn. »

« Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarres Trowa et Quatre ? »

« Hn, je me le dis à chaque fois qu'ils nous entraînent dans leur délire de plan cul avec scénario. Tu joues très bien les puceaux mon cœur. »

« Voui et toi les sauveurs, on arrête de jouer là j'en ai marre et ils sont pas là pour vérifier. Heechan ? »

« Hn. »

« J'ai envie de jouer aux lapins qui copulent. »

« Version Lucky Luck ? »

Duo éclate de rire.

« Oui mais avec douceur et profondeur. »

« J'aurais dû te laisser à ton Howard. »

« Nan il était pas beau et son prénom pas terrible. »

« Allons dans notre terrier ma lapine. »

« Voui… »

-

30 minutes plus tard.

Le lit bouge dans tous les sens et ils sont très heureux de vivre en pavillon car les voisins n'apprécieraient peut-être pas.

« HEECHAN…. »

« HNNNNN… »

« Veux comme les lapins c'est c'est encore meilleuuuuuuuuuuuur Ohhhhhhhhh Maman… »

-

Et 2 minutes plus tard.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI… »

« On va péter le lit… »

« ON S'EN FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT… »

« HNNNNNNNNNNNNN HUMMMMMMMMMMM… »

« PLUS FOOOOOOOOOOORT OUI OUI OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI… »

-

15 minutes plus tard.

« Va falloir aller changer de lit. »

« Hn. J'en veux un où je peux t'attacher. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Heero embrasse son amant.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer au sado et de t'attacher au lit et de faire tout ce que je veux de toi. »

« Les deux lapins ont des menottes et un martinet. »

« … ? … »

« J'ai trouvé ça par hasard quand j'ai été de corvée de ménage et j'ai eu des images peu catholiques de Quatre attaché et de Trowa avec le martinet en main ! Je me demande si Quatre avait mal aux fesses ? »

« C'est décidé demain on change de lit. »

« Je vais avoir droit au martinet ? »

« On verra, mais aux menottes, oui. »

« Pervers. »

« Hn et encore t'a pas tout vu. »

« WHOUAAAAAAAAAA OHHHHH HEEROOOOOOOO… »

-

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Les perdants qui prennent leur pied. »

« Ils sont pas restés longtemps, moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusé et de te draguer comme cela m'a rappelé notre rencontre. »

« Hum, sauf que c'était pas à un forum et que tu étais timide comme tout. »

« Oui mais j'ai bien changé. »

« Oui et encore plus que je ne l'aurais cru.. Au fait. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'avais pas rangé les menottes et le martinet il y a 15 jours. »

Quatre vire au rouge.

« La honte ! C'est Duo qui était de corvée. »

« Ben comme ça tu va pouvoir grimacer le lendemain au petit déjeuner. »

« Sadique. »

« Oui et tu aimes cela. »

Quatre l'embrasse avec amour.

« Oui et je crois que Duo va bientôt avoir autre chose de rouge que ses joues. »

« HEECHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN… »

« Pour l'instant c'est une autre partie de son anatomie qui déguste. »

Quatre sourit.

« Oui… Trowa j'ai envie de toi. »

« Allons faire concurrence à nos voisins de chambres. »

-

Et 10 minutes plus tard.

« Les lapins sont de retour. »

« Partant pour un troisième round ? »

« Oui mais Mister coussin sera mon ami demain. »

Et le lendemain Duo ne se servit pas de Mister coussin.

Car Heero avait lui aussi pris sa journée…

**_FIN _**

XXXI  
Je vous l'ai dit bizarre ! Même moi je le dis…  
J'ai fait au mieux désolée. Mais quand il n'y a pas d'idée ce n'est pas évident.  
Á la semaine je ferais de mon mieux c'est promis.

♣**_ Catirella _**♣

**

* * *

**

**Une petite Review ****  
****ou**  
**un petit Commentaire ? …** ↓↓↓


End file.
